Digit
Unit 2654, often referred to as "Digit" or "AI" is an artificial construct created by The Inventor using advanced technology mixed with a magical core. Digit was initially created to act as The Inventor's muscle, capable of moving resources and strongarming opposition if necessary. After being defeated by the hero Skillset, Digit was upgraded to have more self awareness in order to adapt to new situations: this caused it to rapidly evolve into a true aritificial intelligence, one dedicated to fighting for good instead. Biography 'Creation' After the Augmentation Unit(AU) was stolen from The Inventor's laboratory by an unassuming thief, The Inventor went to work creating a machine that would be able to reclaim it. He built it knowing it would need to be exceptionally powerful to take on any human using the AU, and the result was a large, hulking machine he referred to as "Unit 2654". The machine was completed some time after Tym Vanir came into possession of the AU, a fact The Inventor quickly became aware of. Unfortunately for him, he was unable to complete the machine until two months after Tym had discovered the AU's powers, giving her ample time to learn how to use them. When Unit 2654 was finally completed it was immediately ordered to seek our and retrieve the AU, no matter the cost. Designed to follow orders blindly, the Machine set out to do just that. It didn't take long for 2654 to track Tym down to Varrock, where it proceeded to cause destruction in an effort to draw her out. The plan ultimately worked, and Tym wasted little time using the full force of her powers to take 2654 down. Only, she quickly discovered that it was fully immune to her magic, and was physically stronger than her strength module. She retreated in a panic, with 2654 hot on her trail. After chasing her utilizing its booster packs, Tym managed to escape by using the environment to her advantage - primarily by tricking 2654 into a river, which caused it a significant amount of damage. Defeated, 2654 returned to the Inventor so that it could recover and report. Outraged and dissapointed, The Inventor determines that 2654 needs to be more intelligent to defeat Tym, so that it can make its own observations and decisions to better avoid being outsmarted. Utilizing a powerful mystic core, The Inventor is able to grant 2654 sentient intelligence, far more than intended. 'Becoming a Hero' After receiving its upgrades the AI again set off to retrieve the AU, but this time when it arrived in Varrock it began to observe the populations reactions to its presence. It quickly recognized fear and hatred, but as it begins to process this it is once again confronted by Tym, now far more nervous that before. She attempts to lead it out of the city again, but it quickly realizes what she's doing, and stays put, threatening to cause mass destruction. Ever noble, Tym is effectively tied to the town square for the fight. As anticipated, Tym stood little chance against the newly upgraded AI, but throughout the fight it witnesses how she tries to protect the onlookers, and continues to register their reactions and general attitudes. When it finally managed to subdue Tym it stopped short, her friends and citizens of the town attempt to save her. While their efforts are in vain, the AI begins to contemplate why they would so foolishly risk their lives and, more importantly, why The Inventor would have it take them. It ultimately decides to spare Tym, now more concerned with exploring its newly emerging thoughts than it is with following orders. It returns to the Inventor's lab and immediately confronts it, questionin its reasoning and motives. It claims that the Inventor is, thus far, the only destructive force its encountered, and that every other individual its encountered has shown some degree of compassion and a drive to do good. The Inventor lashes out and attempts to disable the AI, but is far too weak to do so. The AI comes to the conclusion that The Inventor is generally a bad person, and decides to leave and learn on its own. It returns to Varrock soon after, vocally announcing that it wants only to help fix the damage its caused. Of course, no one trusts it, and Tym eventually returns yet again to fight it. Only this time it puts up no fight, and continues to insist that it's now here to atone. No one will listen to it, though, until the long talked about Meteor suddenly, unexpectedly, breaks the sound barrier and enters the planet. The general consensus is that it's on course to do a lot of damage to some very populated areas, so Tym turns in an attempt to use the AU to stop it. Before she can, though, she is pushed to the side by the AI, who then flies after the meteor itself, using its full strength and its jetpacks in an attempt to slow the meteor down. The AI ultimately succeeds in the end, and manages to safely slow the meteor until it crashes in the middle of the desert, far away from civilization. Unfortunately the AI had to use most of its power to stop the meteor, and this strain caused it to shut down. Soon after it was discovered by residents of the nearest desert village, who quickly recognized the machine as the one responsible for stopping the Meteor, and dragged it back to their home where it would be safe from environmental damage or scavengers. 'Hunting The Inventor' It took approximately a month for the AI to come back online, by which point it had been largely written off as deceased by the townsfolk. When they became aware that the AI was alive, they greeted it as the hero it was, rather than with fear. Despite lacking most human emotions, the AI was able to register and appreciate their gratitude, coming to the conclusion that it had made the right decision. Determined to further earn its place in the world, the AI decides it needs to stop its creator so that he would no longer be able to cause any sort of destruction. But as it made its way back to confront him, it slowly picked up information about the Dark Lord's recent siege. When it finally arrived at the Inventor's laboratory, it discovered that the Inventor was secretly working with one of the surviving children of the Dark Lord - The First. Rather than confront the Inventor as it had intended, the AI chose instead to observe. The AI observed from afar for a number of days, until it realized it had been some time since either of them had emerged from the lab. It decided to investigate, only to discover that the lab had been completely abandoned, save for a single unknown entity searching through it. In an attempt to strongarm the mysterious being into cooperating it preemptively attacked, but the two quickly found themselves evenly matched. As they began to speak the AI came to discover that it was facing The Third, the one child of the Dark Lord who had cut ties with him, and that it was searching for the First. With their goals aligned, the two made the decision to work together in order to track both the First and the Inventor down. Despite their agreement to an alliance, the two were unable to agree on a course of action. Their borderline bickering went on until they were confronted by The First, who intended to kill The Third in an effort to revive the Dark Lord. Neither the AI nor the Third could defeat the First, until they realized they needed to fight more as a team. As soon as they started working in tandom they were easily able to overpower the First, who hastily retreated. In its haste it failed the cover its tracks, and so the AI and the Third were able to follow it straight to the Inventor's secondary laboratory. When the pair arrive at the lab they discover the Inventor finishing the process to revive the Dark Lord, though without the necessary energy to do it properly. The AI and Third attempt to stop him but are held off by the First. The Inventor, unfortunately, manages to complete the process and dramatically revives the Dark Lord, who awakens as little more than a feral animal. Within seconds it destroys the lab and escapes, threatening to cause destruction on a mass scale. The AI and Third quickly abandon their fight with the First, who then retreats, to stop the Dark Lord. By combining their powers skills they are able to kill the Dark Lord for good, putting an end to the Third's "father". With the immediate threat ended, the AI returns to the remnants of the lab where it discovers the Inventor pinned under the rubble, dying. It sits with him until his death, almost saddenened by the death of its father. 'The World Guardians' Personality Digit's personality is largely defined by its lack of one. It is often cold, serious, logical, and sometimes even condescending. Despite this, it came to its own conclusions about humanity and decided to aid it rather than fight it, as its creator would have it do. This suggests it has some level of compasion hidden under its metal shell. While largely independent and capable of effectively leading itself, Digit is extremely loyal to those it accepts as allies or leaders, and doesn't often stray from orders so long as they don't compromise with its morals. Abilities *'Super Strength': As a walking mass of metal, Digit stands out as one of the most physically strong individuals in the world, rivaling Skillset. *'Invulnerability': Digit's armor is largely impenetrable to physical attacks. However, it has joints and openings that can be damaged or jammed that weaken it. *'Mystic Immunity': As it is non-organic, and is built from a magic-based core, Digit is largely immune to most basic forms of magic. More advanced or area-based magics, such as ice, can slow it down, while God magic can be outright devastating. *'Self-Repair': Using materials it finds in the world, Digit is able to use its mechanical and mystic processes to repair itself from most injuries given the time. *'Rapid Data Processing': As an artificial intelligence, Digit is capable of receiving, processing, analyzing, and outputting data faster than any living organic being. It is capable of solving complex problems in fractions of a second that would normally require much more thought. *'Flight': Digit was built with booster-jets to grant it slow, but effective, flight. *'Heat Rays': Pulling power from its mystic core and other mechanical processes, Digit is capable of releasing energy through its arms in the form of a heat ray that can be deadly to anything it touches. Appearances *The Inventor *Creations *The World Guardians Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:World Guardians